


The Bed is Cold Without You

by heyhoneybee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), M/M, Pining, Poe's Just Being Clingy, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sharing a Bed, Themes of Loneliness, light teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhoneybee/pseuds/heyhoneybee
Summary: After the war, Poe finds it hard to sleep through the night. He isn't used to being away from constant combat, he feels trapped behind a desk, and he misses Finn, who is across the galaxy on his own mission. Poe wakes up at the break of dawn, prepared to busy himself with leftover work until he falls back asleep, but instead finds a surprise waiting for him.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	The Bed is Cold Without You

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first attempt at writing for these two nerds, so my apologies if anything seems a little out of character. just a short and sweet little finnpoe thing as i warm up to writing them! poe misses his badass jedi boyfriend A Lot.

As the fighting comes to a close and cleanup begins, Poe doesn’t find daily life getting much easier. He doesn’t know _why_ either. His role after the fall of the First Order is different—more paperwork and less adrenaline—but he still feels like he’s chasing after something. Like he’s two steps away from falling right back into the cockpit. It doesn’t make sense to him. There are still sympathizers to quell and stormtrooper hotbeds to track down, but their battles can be chosen now. They can afford to put their manpower into helping communities instead of chasing after Ren’s every move with the force of their entire arsenal. He has moments to breathe now, a designated lunch break spent with Connix, and whoever else decides to pop into the command room, and nights spent around the fire with the friends that have stuck around. Poe is certain he shouldn’t be feeling this ragged, this tired. Things have changed, but his mind won’t let go of the old ways just yet.

It’s starting to affect his sleep. During the thick of the war, Poe slept soundly. It was a talent of his, to be out seconds after his head hit the pillow (or the knapsack, or the pilot’s seat, or whatever he could manage to scrape together while on the move). But he finds himself waking up nightly, staring at the ceiling with dry eyes and little patience for wasted time. When this happens he works, sitting up in bed with a datapad until his vision blurs. If Finn were here he wouldn’t put up with such behavior, but he’s not and Poe decides that he can make his own rules in Finn’s absence.

He misses Finn, but Finn calls daily whenever possible so he can’t really complain. Finn is roaming the galaxy, doggedly chasing the First Order out from every last crevice. Finn knows the First Order like the back of his hand, knows how they think and how they organize, so he was the logical choice for the mission. He brought Jannah with him, and Poe is proud of their efforts. They’re doing wonders, and he looks forward to Finn’s stories of faraway planets that are steadily healing. It makes the distance worth it. But it doesn’t lessen the longing. The bed feels empty and cold without Finn beside him. Admittedly, they didn’t get many nights together, but Poe adjusted to sharing his quarters almost immediately. Finn never had the time to make his own feel like a home, so it only made sense to move in together. And after they put a label on whatever they had been dancing around there were no more excuses. That _had_ taken some getting used to, simply because Poe couldn’t believe he had gotten this lucky. Boyfriends. And just days later Finn was across the galaxy, not in Poe’s arms where he should have been. Poe feels selfish for wanting him back, but huddled around a datapad every night he can’t muster up the guilt.

Finn hasn’t called. It’s late, Poe is exhausted, and the pitying look Kaydel gives him on her way out of command leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He wants to stay up just a little longer, praying to any deity that would listen that he would get to hear Finn’s voice for even a moment, but even he has to admit that this is bordering on ridiculous. He’s not usually so clingy, but his stomach twists at the thought of not being able to tell Finn good night. Poe collects himself for a moment before heading towards his quarters. Really, Finn wouldn’t want him to act like this. He knows he’s being stupid, but something about Finn makes him want to hold on tight and never let go. And after so many close calls, Poe tells himself he’s allowed to feel that way. He falls into bed and buries his face in Finn’s pillow, settling into what he knows is going to be a night of tossing and turning.

Miraculously, he falls asleep in moments.

Poe nearly makes it all the way through the night, only waking when the sky is soft and gray. He reaches for the datapad instinctively, not fully alert yet, and realizes almost immediately that something in the atmosphere of the room has changed. He’s warmer, and a heavy weight is draped across his waist. Poe nearly jumps out of his skin, reeling around. His breath catches in his throat. There, in the soft glow of dawn, is Finn, sleeping soundly beside him. Finn’s boots are placed neatly by the door and a very familiar jacket hangs across the back of Poe’s desk chair. Poe can’t wrap his head around it. Finn here, in their bed unannounced after months of sniffing out the last of the First Order. Surely it’s a cruel dream, but as Poe’s fingers brush against Finn’s wrist he realizes that Finn is there, solid and sure. His throat tightens and all he can do is stare. Finn is breathtaking in the gray light, looking so much like the mythical Jedi he tries to emulate. His hair has grown and he looks content, his face pillowed gently in the crook of his elbow. Poe sighs, drinking Finn in, committing this sight to memory. And then Finn stirs, as though aware of Poe’s gaze. Or maybe Poe simply jostled him too much in his shock. Finn blinks blearily, fluttering and confused before focusing on Poe. He takes a moment, brows knitted in concentration before a slow grin crosses his features. He looks positively smug, cat got the canary, and Poe swallows.

“Hi there,” Finn murmurs, hoarse, but his voice seems to take up the whole room. He shifts, rolling onto his side, and rubs little circles into the exposed skin of Poe’s hip.

“Hey,” Poe says. He doesn’t know what else to do, floundering. Finn’s grin only widens. He knows he’s won on the rare occasion when Poe falls silent, and Poe hates it but Finn deserves this victory.

“Came back early,” Finn says, propping himself up on one elbow, “Jannah ‘n I thought it might be smart to restock.”

“It was smart.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Poe sighs. He reaches out and runs his thumb reverently over Finn’s cheekbone, just below his eye. Finn’s smile goes fond.

“You’re a sap, you know that?” He asks, catching Poe’s wrist. Poe nods thickly, still short on words, and chooses instead to lace his fingers with Finn’s. They’re laying at uncomfortable angles, bent to hold onto each other, but Poe doesn’t care. Finn doesn’t seem to either, because he whispers a quiet “I love you” in the soft light. It resounds.

Poe presses a tender kiss to the palm of Finn’s hand before scooting down, settling onto the edge of Finn’s pillow. He pats the mattress, and Finn takes that as his cue to curl into Poe’s side. Poe wraps his arms around Finn, throat hot. And maybe he holds Finn a little too tightly but Finn only presses closer, nuzzling himself under Poe’s chin. He frowns briefly, playfully, at the scratch of Poe’s stubble but they’re back together and they’re wrapped up in one another and Poe can’t imagine anything better.

They sleep in. Connix, disturbed by Poe’s absence in the command room, had full intentions of going to wake him. She found Jannah in the hallway and decided that work could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> again, short and sweet, nothing too exciting! thanks for reading!! i love constructive criticism if you have any for me!  
> come visit me on twitter too if you'd like, we have a good time over there: @bbsbraincell


End file.
